


Stop Knocking Me Unconscious

by johanirae



Category: Merlin (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Merlin AU, Tumblr: letsdrawsherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:39:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do stop trying to knock me unconscious every time you do magic. It’s very boring, and also wreaking havoc on the structural integrity of my mind palace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop Knocking Me Unconscious

**Author's Note:**

> For tumblr's Let’s Draw Sherlock’s Famous Duos Challenge

SHERLOCK—I mean, er, your highness is surely mistaken. I am no warl—

John, you complete all chores I set for you, even though I deliberately increased the list till the point where it should be physically impossible to be completed in one day. When we hunt, passing bandits are more often than not hit by fallen branches, whose wood has hardly enough rot to justify the drop. Royal guests you show an unusual antagonism to have been proven to be magical 70% of the time. Not to mention the fact that I have caught you having glowing golden eyes on no less than eighty five occasions. In conclusion. WARLOCK.

**Author's Note:**

> I drew Arthur!Sherlock and Merlin!John from BBC Merlin. I was kinda torn as to which role they should take, but decided on this configuration because I cannot imagine Sherlock making a very good manservant, even with the help of magic.


End file.
